The Gummi Bears meet Hercules part 21
around athens is a tour guide Guide on your left is Hercules Villa my next stop is the Pecs and Flex giftshop where you can pick up the Great Hero 30 minute work out scroll Buns of Bronze inside the villa Hercules is posing for a picture on the vase dressed in the skin of the evil lion Scar that was killed by the hyenas in africa Phil at 100 you got a meeting with king Augeas hes got a problem with his stables i advise you not to wear your new sandals Grammi hmm that lion skin coat looks familar i think we have seen that lion before during our trip in africa to meet Simba now who was that lion was he Simbas evil uncle Gruffi you mean Scar Grammi thats it so how did he become a dead skin rug Gruffi ah Grammi there are things you should know about Scar shows flashback in africa near priderock where Simba chases Scar as he tries to flee down the cliff seeing burning ashes below Simba murderer Gruffi theres nowhere for you to run Scar you must face the consiquences for your actions you sick twisted pyscopathic induvial Scar Simba have mercy i beg you Simba you dont derserve to live Gruffi hes right Scar what you did was wrong now you must be punished Scar spare my life i am family it was the hyenas who did it it was theur fault it was there idea suddenly the hyenas overhear Scar trying to double cross them and are angry Simba why should i believe you everything you ever told me was a lie Gruffi thats not going to work Scar first you pin your brothers death on your nephew now youre pinning it on the hyenas just so you can get out of the punish you are about to endure its really your fault Scar well what are you going to do you wouldnt kill your own uncle Simba no Scar im not like you Scar oh thank you Simba that was truely noble i ll make it up you i promise now how may i prove myself to you tell me anything Simba run Scar Gruffi thats right Scar run away and never return and take your hyena minons with you Scar yes of course as you wish your majiesty Scar does not surrender instead he slashes burning coals in Simbas face Gruffi thats it Scar you had your chance now you must face the punishment you are about to endure get him Simba Simba and Scar roar and fight each other bitting and clawing but Scar knocks Simba down and gets ready to jump on him Gruffi quick Simba flip him off the cliff Simba thanks Gruffi Simba uses his hind legs and flips Scar sending him down the cliff and Scar is too weak to move and the hyenas spot him Scar ahh my friends Shenzi friends i thought he said we were the enemy Benzai thats what i heard Ed Ed ha ha ha ha the hyenas corner Scar getting ready to kill him Scar no you dont understand no i didnt mean look im sorry i called you no no no the hyenas refuse to listen to Scars plead for mercy for they have had it with his empty promises and lies so they leap on Scar and tear him to shreads devouring his dead carcus and it returns to the present day Grammi so thats what happened to Scar the hyenas turned against him and devoured his carcus now he is just a rug huh well that explains everything Hercules guys Artist i told you dont move Phil grrthe daugthers of the greek revolution Hercules guys Phil at 300 you gotta get a girdle from some amazons but Hercules drops the club and the sheild Hercules guys whats the point Artist thats it Phil keep your toga on but the Artist paints Phil making him look like a clown and runs off Gruffi seesh whats his problem Phil what do you mean whats the point you wanna go to olympus dont you Hercules yeah but this stuff doesnt seem to be getting me anywhere Gruffi uh Phil i think there something you should know but first please wipe the paint off with this he hands him Scars dead skin and Phil uses it to wipe off the paint Phil what is it you cant give up im counting on you Hercules i gave this everything i had Phil listen to me kid i have seen em all and im telling you and this is the honest to Zeus truth you got something i have never seen before Gruffi but Zeus says hes not a true hero yet Phil but he still has time to train Hercules really Phil i can feel it right down to these stubby bowlegs of mine there is nothing you cant do kid Gruffi uh i think we got company screaming girls rush in and trample Hercules FanGirls its him Phil hey watch watch it watch Fan Girls i touched his elbow i got his sweatband Grammi hey Phil you better do something becuase he ll be injured if you dont Hercules Phil help Phil okay escape plan beta Hercules gotcha Gruffi good plan Phil blows thw whistle Fan Girl hey where is he Phil there he goes on the verranda Gruffi yall better hurry becuase some other fans might get to him first the girls run away Phil and Gruffi do too suddenly Megara appearsbehind the door Grammi what are you doing here Meg any reason Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs